Frozen
by Moonsnowrose
Summary: Based on Within Temptation's song, Frozen. WATGBS from Samekichi's point of view.


**I can't feel my senses**  
 **I just feel the cold  
 **All colors seem to fade away** **  
**I can't reach my soul**

Samekichi was running when he heard that Sal was with Wadanohara. Who knows what would happen to her when she's with that bastard.

As he was running to the cave of the old sea, he heard a scream, which can only come from Wadanohara. He saw Sal on top of Wadanohara. He knew his twin brother well and was angry at what he was trying to do.

 **I would stop running, if knew there was a chance**  
 **It tears me apart to sacrifice it all but I'm forced to let go**

Samekichi can't do anything he felt so helpless. If only he guarded Wadanohara carefully if only...

There's no use for thinking about it. The spell's already there and Wadanohara is going to forget him. Even so he'll do everything, for her happiness. Everything he does is for her sake after all. As he carried Wadanohara to her bed and gives her a little kiss on her forehead as a sign of his everlasting love. From then on he will disappear. He used his blood to mark the anchor on his jacket as a sign of his supposed treason. After all he will be the one to be blamed for the sword's disappearance.

 **Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?**  
 **Can't tell the reasons I did it for you**  
 **When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you**  
 **You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?  
**

He saw her boat near the boulders where he usually like to sit and relax. Knowing what was going to happen, he decided to stop her form coming back to the Blue Sea kingdom. He jumped in front of the boat, almost colliding with it, to prevent it form moving towards the kingdom.

"Wadanohara... You shouldn't be here... Leave this sea, right now." He angrily told her. He doesn't care if he has to die fighting Wadanohara. After all it's only for her safety that he's doing this.

After being defeated by Wadanohara and group, he decided to meet her back to the kingdom. After all she must not enter that place again for her own sake.

He saw her as he was on his way to the gates, and decided to stop her from entering town. But as before he got defeated again, he was glad that Wadanohara is getting stronger, yet it's not enough to face his twin. As he left he decided to head towards the shattered stones to stop them there. But first a visit to the sea of stars...

 **You won't forgive me,**  
 **but I know you'll be all right**  
 **It tears me apart that you will never know  
but I have to let go**

As soon as he arrives at Lonely Isle to he notices that some of Tosatsu kingdom's soldiers were there and were heading for the cave, so he went after them. Since he was faster he reached them as they were near the cave and fought them then hurled him at the sea, getting injured in the process. Then he went towards the cave to make sure that no other Tosatsu Kingdom soldiers went past him. As he was near the stone he heard another set of feet walking towards the stone. They were fewer than the Tosatsu Kingdom's soldier yet more than one, this can only be Wadanohara and her group.

As soon as he saw Wadanohara, he was entranced by her new outfit, it make her look more beautiful and powerful.  
"You got a new outfit? I-I mean! Not that... what are you doing here?" He stuttered.

"Look who's talking?! What are you doing here?" Asked the birdbrain. "Planning to Destroy the stone?" asked the Octopus. He really doesn't remember the name of the new familiars but they seem to be all weaker than him and they all seem trying to piss him off, not that he cares.

"Shut up this has nothing to do with you." He yells at them. He can never tell anyone what he was up to. No one will believe him anyway.

"Samekichi you're hurt!" Wadanohara noticed. He felt annoyed that he has to worry her this way. As Wadanohara went near him, he decided to push her so she can never be close to him, again. He knows he'll piss of her other familiars but it doesn't matter. He'll endure everything for her.

"Wadanohara... I hate you so much," He begrudgingly says to her. It hurts his heart to tell her that but he must.

"Samekichi I would never hate you," With those words she utters, it felt like he was being pierced by thorns.

"Shut up!...Shut up! Shut Up! Shut UP! I'll take you all out!" He screams as he prepares to attack them. After getting defeated again, he left and walked past them, not looking at anyone's eyes.

 **Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?**  
 **Can't tell the reasons I did it for you**  
 **When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you**  
 **You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?**

Samekichi followed Wadanohara and her group to the Hydrangeas but not getting near them. He drifted near by watching out for her group and making sure she doesn't get hurt. As he was looking out for her while wondering what his evil brother is planning, a strange creature was going near him.

"My,my. A shark... Out here?" The strange creature said.

"Oh?" he was trying to figure out what the strange being was.

"So I see..." Said the strange creature. Like a shark going about was strange. "Wh-who are you?" He asked so to see if it was a foe or an ally.

"What just an Orca?" Said the orca.

"What one of their spies?" The Orca was really suspicious. There was an air of Blood lust about him.

"Who would they be?" Asked the suspicious Orca. "I'm just on a stroll you see." Stroll-Schmoll he doesn't believe what this orca is saying.

"Ah is that right." He really just can't believe this suspicious Orca. But since he doesn't care about him he decided to leave. As he walked away, the Orca blocked his way.  
"W-what the?!" He yelled. This was getting really annoying.

"I quite enjoy harassing Sharks, you know." said the Orca.

"Aah?" He was startled, he was grabbed by the Orca in the arms and was hit repeatedly. As the Orca beat him up he was slowly losing his consciousness. He felt himself being dragged towards an island.

He can slightly hear Wadanohara's voice drifting towards him like a distant memory. He was probably hearing her because of all his regrets, memories that haunt him, after all it is said that your life will flash to you in your death.

As he cam to Wadanohara was healing him and the orca was gone.

"S-samekichi! Thank goodness!" Wadanohara looked too relieved. I guess I was the one she protected this time. He felt so weak and stupid right now. Samekichi then stood up .

"U-uh? Wadanohara? Why...?" He stuttered. He really felt annoyed for being weak.

"That Orca attacked you!"

"Ahh! That's right... W-where is he!" He was going to beat up that Orca for doing this to him.

"It's fine. He already left." Wadanohara said. Ugh! He was really a weakling. "Wait why are you here?" Samekichi asked. Hoping the spell didn't affect her or she didn't remember.

"I was on a nearby Island and I saw you. I followed you since something looked weird, but..." Wadanohara said. He was stupid! Careless! Samekichi was berating himself.

"Wadanohara... How many times have I told you to stay away?!" he said, but he was really thinking 'What if the curse affects you! Please stay away from me!'

"S-samekichi." Wadanohara yelled at him. It doesn't matter as long as she is safe.

"And you haven't been listening when I told you to leave this sea, either!" He berated her.

"... Samekichi, I can't do that. I have the barrier to repair." Wadanohara said. 'Damn her sense of responsibility! " Samekichi thought.

"That's Futile anyway." Samekichi stated. "But I have to show I'm good for something." he was too lost in thought.

"Samekichi..." Wadanohara took him out of his reverie. "I-I trust you. I don't think you're bad. There's some reason, isn't there? If you just told everyone, I'm sure they'll understand. So..." 'If only it was all that too easy.. He can't just tell everyone or Wadanohara would get hurt.' Samekichi thought.

"Wadanohara... I keep telling you... Get out of here." He has to make Wadanohara leave, for her own good. He then walked past her not looking at her eyes. Making sure not to go far from her but not close enough to be detected, he followed her back to the island. Then he followed her drifting by her boat. He started to feel soothed when he heard her play her Ocarina.

 **Everything will slip way**  
 **Shattered peaces will remain**  
 **When memories fade into emptiness**  
 **Only time will tell its tale**  
 **If it all has been in vain**

Samekichi was loitering near the castle... He wasn't missing the parties, he doesn't really care bout them but Wadanohara was there so he has to make sure that she was safe. As he was on his way to the castle he saw Wadanohara leave.

"Hey!" He called out to her.

"Samekichi?" She looked shocked seeing him here. Then again with all that's happened, he wouldn't be surprised.

"Thought the town was quiet, what are you all doing..." He really has a hard time making small talk.

"Huh? Everyone was having a banquet at the castle..." Samekichi mentally slapped himself at the head. It was extremely obvious, it is the night of the full moon after all.

"Hey Wadanohara?" He started, "What the heck is-?" Suddenly they both felt an intense power enter the Blue Sea Kingdom. 'It cannot be, can it?' He thought. Then he rushed to the entrance.

When he got to the entranced he saw a lot of bunnies and a bunny eared girl. "Who are you!" He asked them. He just got attacked repeatedly, though he was able to defend himself, as he was thinking of how to retaliate he saw Wadanohara come near him.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" She asked.

"Stay away... Wadanohara." He panted. The enemy was too strong.

"Are you the Sea witch?" The demon asked. "I am a Demon hired by the Tosatsu Kindom, call me Laurentia."

"Tosatsu Kingdom!" "Yes indeed. Now I'll be getting to work right away." As she talked, they felt the barriers get destroyed. After the destruction of the stones, Wadanohara collapsed. Samekichi felt that the spell was effecting so he rushed her towards the castle. Tatsumiya might now what to do. He didn't care if the pople from Tosatsu kingdom might enter. He just cares about Wadanohara's safety.

'Wadanohara! Please hold on!' he thought as he rushed her to the castle. As soon as he had made sure that Wadanohara was safe, he ran to follow Sal, who knows what he'll do, after all.

As soon as he got into the surface he was already too late, Sal had already shattered the Cast Pearl. Destroying the seal of the Dead Sea.

"You bastard" Samekichi snarled as Sal laughed. It was then that he felt Wadanohara behind his back.

"Hey Wadanohara, pretty moon huh?" said Sal. Samekichi was staring to get furious now.

"W-why is Sal here" Asked Wadanohara. Sameikichi can feel her fear getting more evident.

"Wadanohara, Stay back!" Samekichi warned her. He knew this was going to happen. And he will do everything in his power to make Wadanohara safe. "S-samekichi?" said Wadanohara shaking.

"You came quicker than I expected, course that's still much too late." Sal maniacally said as he transformed to his corrupted-shark form. "You know I never thought things would go so...swimmingly. Ahaha. That was such a futile struggle, wasn't it?

"Shut up." Samekichi snarled

"w-what do you mean?" Wadanohara asked, shocked about what's happening.

"Wadanohara and her petty li'l familiars. That shark there never told you , did he? Couldn't, of course..." Sal said creepily. " Oh, I'm not even telling the jokes yet. Yes your traitor wasn't that shark. It was me~ Mee! Ambassador of the Sea of Death!"  
It was only there that they saw that Sal was carrying the Sacred Sword.

"W-why do you have that sword?" Wadanohara asked.

"Gosh, because I took it! Don't you remember?" Sal cackled. Wadnohara was getting more and more pale. "Hey Wadanohara can you remember? Remember me~?" It was then that Wadanohara attacked Sal. As they fought Sal spoke some gibberish things about how the sea should be, which made Wadanohara more and more uneasy.

"Ahahaha! Such fun... the joy! ...Ahh I was born for this!" Sal cackled madly "I've always...always awaited this time... this... single moment! ahh and that pesky pearl is gone too! Ahh... Finally it's all in order!" Sal then took a step towards Wadanohara, "All thanks to you, every step of the way! Thank you Wadanohara! Still doesn't feel real? Ahahaha! Understandable!"

"What the heck are you saying!" said the bird brain.

"Oh you'll soon know!" Sal said. 'This can't be happening! This was what I worked hard to prevent' thought Samekichi.

"Stop!" Samekichi screamed.

"Useless it's unstoppable now!" Sal laughed. "Now let us begin!" As Sal said that everything turned red. "Behold... It arrives!" Samekichi could hear Wadanohara and her familiars panic. "Too bad but this time the full moon's not your friend!"

"W-why...? H-how...?" Wadanohara was now looking paler. Smekichi was temppted to grab her and take her away from here, but was sure that it was now impossible.

"Oh dear,you still don't get it do you?.. Wadanohara. Take a look at your hand?" As sal said that Samekichi noticed a glowing red pearl ring.

"Eh? The ring!" Wadanohara noticed, it was turning blood red.

"Yes... that ring. With your magic it was all too easy to destroy the barrier!" Sal stated.

"N-no way... then that strangeness I felt!" Wadanohara screamed.

"Yes! Thanks to that ring I gave you! By the way, tricking Tosatsu kingdom? All me!" Sal cackled. "It was embarrassingly simple to manipulate them! Also poisoning the sea? You guessed it! Couldn't be having anyone with good intuitions interfering! Mostly Tatsumiya! Well to make a long story short... I was behind it all!"

"Sal why? Why would you do this?" said Wadanohara. "Oh you don't remember yet? How about this!" said Sal ash he transformed to his real form. "so jogged your memory? Yes, It's all been... FOR PRINCESS MIKOTSU!"With that they all fell to the Dead Sea.

 **I can't feel my senses**  
 **I just feel the cold**

As soon as darkness came over them he heard Wadanohara scream. When he came to the other familiars were also coming to, standing up quickly and thinking of a way for them to escape.

When Wadanohara came to, everyone was worried for her yet Samekich just stood there not looking at her, still feeling the guilt for what's happening.

"What do we do? How can we get out?" "I don't like it." The other familiars said.

"We're in the Sea of Death. Escape wouldn't be easy..."Samekichi said. Still not looking at them.

"Hey he finally speaks! you weren't saying a word!" "Not easy.." "What's the meaning of this?" The three familiars said at once.

"What did Sal mean? What couldn't you say?" Asked the octopus, "Are you not a traitor?"As Samekichi was about to answer, Wadanohara started to speak.

"Fukami... I'll tell you, because I remembered..." Wadanohara started, which caused Samekichi a shock. 'She wasn't suppose to remember! She wasn't...!" Samekichi thought.

"My memory's still spotty but... Samekichi didn't betray me, he saved me." Continued Wadanohara. "The day the sacred sword went missing, I went with Sal. Sal tricked me and stole the sword. So... Samekichi is not a traitor... And not... with The Sea of Death"

"Yeah, Sal said that too... Ambassador to The Sea of Death? What does he mean?"Asked the Bird Brain.

As Wadanohara was telling the story of The Dead Sea to her other familiars, Samekichi couldn't help but sigh.

"If only I wasn't tricked, this would never... Ugh!" Wadanohara gasped.

"Wadda, your head still hurting?" asked the birdbrain.

"Yeah... There's still parts I can't remember..."Wadanohara sighed.

"Enough Wadanohara." Samekich said' He was getting more and more worried about her. He turned around and took a few steps toward her. "...I see, so you could remember."

"Yeah... "Wadanohara sighed again.

"Hey why did Wadda lose her memories at all?" Asked the birdbrain.

"He cast a spell on her... No, maybe a curse is more accurate. The curse scrambled her memories of that day." Samekichi sighed. "If he she learned the truth... the curse would eat into her. That's how he designed it... But the curse as weakened due to the large spell he used... with that her memories returned."

"I'd forgotten something important all this time!" Gasped Wadanohara.

"You were unconscious. Of course you wouldn't remember." Argued Samekichi.

"Yes that's right." sobbed Wadanohara.

With that all the other familiars asked Samekichi for forgiveness, not that it actually mattered to him.

"I didn't think anything of it. I just couldn't say anything..." Sighed Samekichi. Then he felt Fukami punch him, which pissed him off. "Ow! What?!" "No particular reason." Said the stupid Octopus.

"So what now? How do we get out?" said the Bird brain. "Oh?! Yeah, didn't you say it'll be hard to escape? "

"I did." Samekichi stated, "He.. used the magic of the moon. I don't know how... but, that makes it futile."

After hearing that Wadanohara walked behind them and closed her eyes, and in a matter of second a bright light was in front of them. "It's okay. The path won't close" Said Wadanohara. "Guys, let's go! you too Samekichi!" The bright light led them to the sea where they were, before they got to the Sea of Death. From there they traversed to the Old Sea to stop Sal.

"Hey, Wadanohara. You got out awful quick, huh?" Said Sal when they caught on to him. "Wouldn't expect any less!"

Wadanohara was getting paler and paler. "What's wrong Wadanohara?" Samekichi said while stepping towards her.

"W-wadda?" said the bird brain.

"Huh? Wadanohara? Could it be... you're... scared of me?" Sal said. Then Wadanohara suddenly screamed. "It's too bad... I really love you, Wadanohara."

"...I'm not letting you go." Spoke Samekichi in a ferocious voice.

"But you're too late you see," Sal sighed. "Truly too late! Now the princess returns." All of a sudden everything turned red and Princess Miroku came out of nowhere.

"I-it's Princess Mikotsu..." gasped Wadanohara. Suddenly Princess Mikotsu attacked her, but due to the fact that the princess was too strong, Wadanohara wasn't able to defeat her. All of a sudden Samekichi heard Wadanohara scream and collapse, then he rushed to her side to catch her and get her away from Princess Mikotsu.

"Wadanohara!" Samekichi called her as she was lying in his lap. "Wake up, Wadanohara."

"Well, well... Wadanohara the Princess welcomes you." said Sal. "I can't wait for her to wake up. She won't be the Wadnohara you know anymore. " The princess then disappeared.

After a while Wadanohara started opening her eyes.

"Samekichi..." Wadanohara moaned as she woke up.

"Wadanohara!" Samekichi replied, caressing her cheek.

"Huh?"Sal gasped. Surprised that Wadanohara has yet to be corrupted.

"samekichi... You were calling my name too?" Wadanohara said as she started to stand up. "Thank you."

Suddenly Something in Wadanohara's hand started to glow and transformed into a staff, decorated with a moon, like Lord Meikai's staff.

"Don't tell me... That staff..." Sal gasped

"Sal... I won't hesitate anymore..." Wadanohara said. "I will fight you! In the name of my sea!"

"I didn't expect this... That sneaky sorcerer..." Sal slaughed evily, "Mwehehe, Very well. Let's have some fun!" With that he disappeared.

"Let's go everyone," Said Wadanohara. "Let's stop the sea of death!" And thus they went on their way to the castle, fighting multitudes of enemies.

While in the castle, they fought some of Princess Mikotsu's loyal followers.

 **Frozen...**

 **But what can I do?**

"Where'd he get to,," samekichi pondered when all of a sudden, as they were on their way to Princess Uomi's room, Samekichi was grabbed by Sal.

"You're really a Pest." Sal said as he grabbed him

"Dammit, Let go!" Samekichi yelled. As Sal grabbed him.

"Samekichi!" Wadanohara screamed repeatedly.

"Wadanohara! Leave me and go ahead!" Samekichi yelled as he was being dragged into the darkness. "I'm fine! Hurry before it's too late!"

"No Samekichi!" Wadanohara screamed.

"Wadanohara believe in me!" Samekichi looked at her until he disappeared into darkness.

 **Frozen...**

As he awoken, he found himself in the Old Sea with Sal standing above him. He saw that Sal was holding the sword.

"Hey brother, you're awake." Sal cackled. Samekichi hurriedly stood up while devising a plan to get the sword.

As he was standing Sal all of a sudden kicked him which led to the two to fight, but since Samekichi was still weak from whatever Sal did to him while he lost conciousness he wasn't able to defend himself from Sal's attack. He was going to rip off Sal's throat when Sal clawed one of his eyes.

All of a sudden Princess Mikotsu showed up by the portal that leads to the Dead Sea. She was bleeding like she was from a fight.

"So Princess Mikotsu was no good..." Sal said while noticing the Princess. "It's all right, No one blames you..."

"Samekichi!" Wadanohara called behind him. He turned his head around for a bit.

"Wadanohara..."Samekichi acknowledged her.

Samekichi! Are you okay? I knew I should've gone to help you!" Wadanohara started to wail when she saw the blood on him. "I'm sorry Samekichi."

"No. You were right. Ughh." Samekichi grunted.

"Hey, you came! Wadanohara!" Sal said as he turned around. "Hahaha. Everything was in order... tried so hard... But the entrance was still open. Either way, this sea is done for! And that's a good enough result for me!" Sal started to cackle.

"Then... I'll stop you. Wadanohara said, glaring at Sal.

"Hoping to meet the same fate as the sorcerer? Ahahaha. That's our Wadanohara!" Sal cackled. "Good. Hahahaha! Do it... Well if you can..." Sal transformed to his real form and attacked Wadanohara.

'Wadanohara!' Samekichi screamed inside his mind. He was too weak from his fight with Sal before, so he couldn't help Wadanohara, he hated it, being helpless and unable to assist her. After slightly injuring Sal, a sudden flash of darkness went over Samekichi.

 **Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?  
** **Can't tell the reasons I did it for you  
** **When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you  
** **You say that I'm frozen**

"Samekichi! Samekichi! Stay with me Samekichi!" Wadanohara screamed as she ran towards him and touched his face. Samekichi sat and slightly opened his eye. He was still hurting from his fight with Sal a while ago.

"Not only this sea, but that shark are all beyond hope!" Laughed Sal. "Hey Wadanohara, if you come over here I'll save that shark and your sea! I really did love you Wadanohara. That alone was the truth. Well it's up to you... That shark won't have to die."

Wadanohara closed her eyes "I can't do that, Sal... I can't trust you. But I want to know, why did you all do such horrible things? Can't we come to an understanding?"

"What a stupid question Wadanohara? You say that you're right, we say that we're right. No helping that because there's two princesses, and so one of them has to go. We can't come to an understanding... The King of the Sea decided so..." Said Sal.

"I see..." Wadanohara sighed.

"Although... If it weren't for the spell on the Sea of Death... Wadanohara, I wanted to treat you more careful." Sal looked at her with melancholy. "Sorry, Wadanohara. I wanted to..."

"S-sal you..." Wadanohara stepped towards Sal.

"Wadanohara! Stay away." Samekichi gasped. It was only a few seconds too late when Sal stabbed Wadanohara.

"Oops... You know I always loved that about you, too..." Sal laughed evilly as he pulled the sword out of Wadanohara, making her fall on top of Samekichi.

"Wadanohara!" Samekichi screamed as he hugged her close to him. Sal was now retreating back to the Dead Sea."Wadanohara! Stay With us!" Samekichi cried.

"Samekichi..." Wadanohara gasped.

"Dammit! It's my fault... I'm sorry Wadanohara!" Samekichi cried as he leaned closer to her.

"No Samekichi.. I... I should've done a better job." Wadanohara gasped.

"No! You... you did nothing wrong... Wadanohara!" Samekichi sobbed as he held Wadanohara closer to him, letting his tears fall from his eyes.

"Samekichi... Aah!" Wadanohara gasped, she was starting to get out of breath.

"Wadanohara! Wadanohara!... Sorry... I'm so sorry... I couldn't protect you..."cried Samekichi.

"Same... Kichi... I... Just that you came back... Made me happy, Samekichi." Wadanohara gasped and sobbed. "If I... had remembered sooner... I guess none of this would've happened."

"No... No you're wrong! It's not your fault... You... did nothing wrong..." Samekich sobbed.

"Samekichi... What will we do...?" Wadanohara asked him. "At this rate... even without princess Mikotsu...Our world will be eroded... I'm a failure as a witch... Couldn't even protect my own world..."

"No... You're the best witch this sea could have..."Samekichi stated. " You've maid your father Proud... But I let him get away with the I had only stopped him... It's my fault."

"Samekichi..." Wadanohara sobbed.

"That's why... I'm going to the other side." Samekichi stated with more conviction." He should still be wandering that sea. I'll find him and take the sword... And use it to close that door to that world." It'll be more reliable than closing it from here."

"W-what are you saying?" Wadanohara gasped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Don't Samekichi... If you go there, you'll never come back... That world is full of agony... It's a terrifying place!" If you do that even you'll... Stop, You can't do that.. your power isn't..."

"Yeah,mine alone is no good... So..." samekichi said, licking Wadanohara's wound. The blood of a witch can give a familiar the witch's power, so Samekichi drank enough blood to last him his journey to the Red Sea.

"S-samekichi...?"Wadanohara gasped

"Sorry. I really didn't want to use your power." Samekichi looked at Wadanohara's eyes. "But with this, I can go there" Samekichi started to get up...

"Wait! No! Don't go!" Wadanohara yelled after him.

"Wadanohara... Personally, I don't care about what happens to this sea... But..." Samekichi said as he turned away from her. " Since you love this sea... Since to you, it's so precious... Then as your familiar... I will protect it... That's my decision."

"Please... Do that... anything but that, Samekichi!" Wadanohara wailed.

"There's no time...Wadanohara... I told you then... But I'll say it again... I... I l..." Samekichi almost confessed. "No... Take care, Wadanohara."

"No! Samekichi!" Wadanohara screamed

"You be happy... That's enough for me..." Samekichi started to walk towards the portal.

"Samekichi, wait... No! You can't!" Waanohara wailed.

"See you..." Samekichi sighed as he took another step towards the portal.

"Samekichi! I... finally remembered everything! I finally realized!" Wadanohara yelled after him, making him stop in his track. "Samekichi, Don't go anywhere! I want... I always want you with me." Samekichi was trying hard to hold back his tears.

"I never gave my reply did I? I'm sorry. I love you too, Samekichi. More than anyone..."Wadanohar said as she smiled at him. "So please... Don't go... Samekichi!"

"Wadanohara..." Samekichi sighed. as he walked again towards the portal.

"No wait, Samekichi!" Wadanohara wailed.

"I love you too. That feeling... Will never change." Samekichi looked back and smiled at her. "So I will... come back." Then he disappeared towards the Dead Sea.

 **Frozen...**

After hundreds of years and lots of grueling fights, the last with his brother. He was finally able to seal the Sea of Death for good. As he was walking around he saw a flash of light, similar to that day, and went towards it.

What he saw shocked him, he was at the surface of the Blue Sea and there was someone standing under the moonlight, it was Wadanohara. He run towards her, happy to finally be reunited with the one he loves most.

"You made it back." Wadanohara gasped. She started to smile after a hundred years.

"Yeah..." Samekichi replied. "Sorry I took so long... My bad for the wait. Wadanohara."

"Well, time seemed to pass in a blink." Wadanohara said as they stepped close to each other. "Though it may have been an impossibly long time..."

"I'm relived you haven't changed." Samekichi said as he smiled. A smile that took hundreds of years to make.

"Maybe. Maybe even this world remains the same as then." Wadanohara said. "Samekichi, I always believed you would return."

"Your... I always heard your Ocarina." Samekichi told her. "You always believed in me. That's why, I made it back."

"I told myself that when we met again, I wouldn't cry..." Wadanohara said as tears started to pool her eyes. "I'd be strong... That's what got me through each day... But... I guess there was no pint in that...hehe"

"Wadanohara... " "Samekichi..." They called as they hug each other.

"Don't go anywhere Samekichi." Wadanohara said as she cried in his arms.

"Yeah. I promise" Samekichi told her, letting her cry in his arms.

"Welcome home, Samekichi." Wadanohara told him as he kissed her.

"I'm glad to be, Wadanohara." Samekichi told her when she kissed back.

It was then that the Sea Witch and her familiar was never separated again.


End file.
